Pontos de Luz
by Sweet Pepper
Summary: Porque cada momento e cada lembrança serão como pontos de luz nas trevas em que a ausência de Clow deixaram aquele coração. Oneshot, Clow/Yuuko, revisada.


_xxxHolic e MokonaModoki não me pertencem, nem nenhum dos seus personagens. Não ganho nenhum dinheiro escrevendo isso, apenas prazer de compartilhar.  
Essa fic contém relacionamento hétero, homem e mulher. Quem não gosta, já está avisado. _

**Sumário:** Porque cada momento e cada lembrança serão como pontos de luz nas trevas que a ausência de Clow deixou naquele coração... (Oneshot curtinha, Clow e Yuuko)

* * *

-

**Pontos de Luz**

-

Clow e Yuuko gostavam de ver o pôr-do-sol de uma colina específica, um oásis tranqüilo no meio da cidade. Isso fazia muito tempo.

Era o lugar particular deles. Yuuko deitava no colo de Clow, e eles viam o sol ir embora. Era algo que gostavam de fazer, juntos, às vezes bebendo saquê, às vezes conversando em voz baixa sobre coisas doces e, eventualmente, sobre amor.

E quando Yue e Kerberos foram junto, eles não atrapalharam. Yue apenas se sentou por perto, e ficou olhando o sol se pôr – depois procurou o melhor ângulo para ver a lua nascer. Kerberos perseguiu algumas borboletas, provocou Yue um pouco – e quando a noite chegou, se enrolou para deitar e cochilar.

Clow gostava muito dos dois, mesmo que não fosse de dizer. Yuuko também gostava muito deles, e gostava ainda mais da expressão suave do "verme de óculos" quando aqueles dois estavam por perto. E gostava de beijá-lo, então, muito devagar.

Ele dizia que o beijo dela tinha gosto de saquê. Ela respondia que o dele também. E os dois se beijavam até estarem embriagados.

Quando os Mokonas – Soel e Larg – "nasceram", as coisas ficaram um pouco mais agitadas. Kerberos tinha com quem brincar, Yue sorria aquele sorriso muito fraco e muito suave com um pouco mais de freqüência. Eles moravam com Yuuko , que até via Clow com mais freqüência, porque eles tinham que cuidar e ensinar os dois.

"São os nossos bebês", disse Clow um dia. Ele, que não era de dizer nem demonstrar. "Nossos caçulas".

Yuuko apenas sorriu, e assentiu com a cabeça. E ela também não era de dizer, ou demonstrar.

Eles eram felizes, à sua própria maneira. O conhecimento do futuro apenas os libertava, e os impelia a viver mais, sorrir mais, beber mais, brincar mais um com o outro e com "as crianças".

Eles eram felizes. Mas aquilo fazia muito tempo.

Porque um dia, como costuma acontecer, o "futuro" chegou, e Clow partiu. Era algo que precisava acontecer, mas foi muito triste ainda assim. A alma dele se dividiu, mas Yuuko... Ela não queria conviver, se pudesse evitar, com os novos donos da alma que um dia amou tanto.

Porque doía. A saudade doía. Doía ter que colocar os Mokonas para adormecer até que fosse o momento certo, e ficar sozinha de novo. Doía escutar notícias (porque as notícias correm rápido entre os que sabem magia) sobre Eriol, ou mesmo sobre a fofa Sakura. Doía até mesmo trabalhar contra Fei Wang, quando ela entendia _tão bem _a dor dele, quando a dor dele era dela também. Doía ver as areias do tempo correrem.

Yuuko criou Maru e Moro, mas... era diferente. Elas não eram como Yue ou Kerberos ou Mokona-Soel ou Mokona-Larg. Porque elas não tinham alma, e também não tinham a doce centelha de Clow que todas as criações dele emanavam. Claro que ela gostava de Maru e Moro. Mas ainda se sentia sozinha.

Ela sabia que Watanuki iria chegar, e ele chegou. Seu rosto tão parecido com o de Clow, que doía também. Mas ele era um bom menino. E tudo pelo que ele passava fazia com que Yuuko refletisse se a saudade era melhor, ou pior, que o esquecimento.

Watanuki despertou os Mokonas, e agora Yuuko tinha também a companhia dele e de Larg, além de Maru e Moro – porque Soel partiu na viagem para a qual fora destinado. Soel teria muitas histórias, poderia presentear todo o mundo, agora. Porque uma história é o melhor presente que se pode receber.

Mas Yuuko não conseguia dividir com ninguém a história que tinha para contar. Não era a hora, não era certo, e era... delicado, porque era a história dela e daquele mago chato. Sempre entrelaçadas, a mesma história, afinal.

Mas havia algo que podia compartilhar, pensou enquanto se vestia para ir à colina que era dela e de Clow. "Como dar um pôr-do-sol de presente para alguém?" os Mokonas se perguntavam naquela história que contaram. Era possível, se você visse que um pôr-do-sol era um sentimento, pensou Yuuko. Sem nada que pudesse ser cobrado em troca.

Chamou Watanuki, pedindo que ele chamasse Doumeki e Himawari e Tampopo, e que fizesse aperitivos e pegasse saquê. Mugetsu quis ir junto, e Mokona ficou muito feliz ao chegar lá com todo mundo. Na colina que era de Clow e de Yuuko, e estavam _todos_ lá, de certa forma, Clow e Yue e Kerberos e Soel, porque Mokona-Larg e Yuuko se lembravam deles. Não havia morte ou distância, havia apenas amor.

Watanuki e os outros riram e brincaram, e respeitaram quando Yuuko ficou em silêncio, e sugeriu um brinde. Ao sol que tinha ido embora, mas voltaria novo na manhã seguinte; à lua, que nascia para morrer e dar lugar ao sol novamente; e às trevas, que podiam ser belas, porque sempre tinham pontos de luz em si.

Mokona se virou para ver a lua nascer, tal como se lembrava de ver Yue fazendo, e para esconder as lágrimas. Yuuko as escondeu num sorriso e num gole de saquê. As crianças perceberam o momento, mas eram educadas e delicadas. Não comentaram, não viram, e apenas voltaram a beber e rir.

"Clow vai continuar vivo, enquanto nós nos lembrarmos."

Yuuko nunca esqueceria.

* * *

_**Fim**_

* * *

-

_Oi, gente! Minha primeira fic hétero publicada:D (sim, eu tenho fics não publicadas. Não, nunca vão ser. Sim, algumas são muito antigas e ruins, tem coisa de quando eu nem sabia que aquilo era uma fanfic. Sim, tem até Mary Sue XD)  
Eu escrevi essa fic em uns vinte minutos, para exorcizar a tristeza em que ler MokonaModoki (o livro dos Mokonas. Não leu ainda? Faça isso já, é a melhor fonte oficial de Clow/Yuuko que existe até hoje. Tem em português na Tsubasa Project... ou tinha, pelo menos) me deixa. Eu choro no final toda vez que leio, dá pra acreditar?_

_Enfim. Curtinha, néam? Sem essas convenções tolas como começo, fim, plot, coerência, romance, timeline... e eu definitivamente não sei escrever fluffy, acabo angstzando tudo... _

_Bom, beijinhos pra vocês, sejam meus leitores costumeiros que eu tanto amo, leitores costumeiros que eu não sei que existem porque não deixam review, ou pessoas que começaram a ler agora. Amo todos vocês, e amarei cada comentário que deixarem._

_(#vai chorar num cantinho porque ainda está emo#)_

_PS: Thanks to CrisPepper, ever._

PPS: Ligeiramente revisada. Será novamente e novamente - não estranhem XD


End file.
